Piekielna Dłoń
by snowswolf
Summary: Wszyscy wiedzą, że metal jest znakomitym przewodnikiem ciepła. Tylko nie Bucky. Zobacz do czego doprowadzi nierozważność mężczyzny i ile kosztują sukienki z nowej kolekcji American Apparel.


Druga część legendarnego fanfikszyn spisanego przez Grahamkę na potrzeby jeszcze większej ilości osób. Miłego czytania życzę. No i Hydra.

* * *

Lato. Okropne upały. Pięćdziesiąt stopni w cieniu (dlatego też wszyscy Amerykanie uciekali do słońca). Każdy wydawał majątek na butelkowaną wodę źródlaną, która niby miała być zdrowsza, a i tak zawierała w sobie ślady popromienne. Nie, nikt nie zamieni się w zieloną bestię. Małe, upierdliwe i nieznośne, aroganckie oraz niewychowane dzieci, które, wydawać by się mogło, sekundę temu wypełzły z łożyska swojej matki biegały jak popierdolone krzycząc, że wszyscy wyschną, a z nieogolonych facetów zrobią papier ścierny. Przewrażliwione pierdoły mieszkające w Stark Tower tym razem borykały się z awarią klimatyzacji. "Chodźcie zamieszkajcie u mnie.", powiedział. "Będzie fajnie.", powiedział. Póki co napotykały ich dziwne sytuacje, które musiały przynosić ze sobą coś bardzo dziwnego.  
Bucky leniwie podniósł się z łóżka, na którym prawie utonął w swoim własnym pocie. Miał na sobie jedne z pierdyliarda czarnych bokserek z czerwoną gwiazdą na przodzie. To tylko z sentymentu. I faktu, że po prostu nie miał kasy na nowe bokserki. Zawsze mógł pożyczyć jakieś amerykańskie slipki od Rogersa gdyby nie fakt, że tak wysoki level patriotyzmu to było dla niego za wiele. Obmył swoją twarz lodowatą wodą, po czym ślimaczym krokiem udał się na taras widokowy. Chciał mniej-więcej zorientować się w danej sytuacji. Nie chciał zostać papierem ściernym.  
Mijając kilka osób na korytarzach miał jakieś wątpliwości. Coś mu nie pasowało. Nie mógł tylko zorientować się, co takiego wysyłało mu intensywne impulsy do kory mózgowej, których nie mógł ich rozpoznać. Aha. Wszyscy byli w bieliźnie. Dosłownie. Wchodząc na taras mało się nie wypierdolił. Gwałtownie złapał się barierki, dysząc głośno.  
— Jasna cholera, moje jajko! — Bucky usłyszał załamany głos, po czym odwrócił się w drugą stronę. Na plastikowych krzesłach ogrodowych z Ikei siedział Hawkeye i Natasza. Smażyli jajka. Na płytkach tarasu.  
— Wiesz jak trudno dostać przepiórcze jaja? A tyś wytaplał w nich swoje brudne, sowieckie stopy. — Tuż po tych słowach połowa Nowego Jorku usłyszała głośny plask. Na policzku Clinta widniał piękny, czerwony ślad dłoni Nataszy, której mina nie zwiastowała niczego dobrego.  
— Jeszcze raz powiesz coś złego o Sowietach, to jak Boga kocham... — nie dokończyła zdania, tylko pogroziła mu dziwnym przyrządem kuchennym, którego używała do obracania jajek na drugą stronę. — Poza tym, Bucky jest Amerykaninem.  
— Ach, no to jeszcze lepiej. — Barton mruknął pod nosem, teatralnie wywracając oczami. Barnes stał przy barierce wpatrując się w jajko na jego stopie. Niezbyt przyjemny widok.  
— Może i trochę przespałem, ale dawniej to się kurwa jajka smażyło na patelni, a nie tarasie. — odwarknął Bucky, trzepiąc nogą na lewo i prawo. Dla pewności nadal trzymał się barierek. Nie chciał stracić równowagi i po prostu przelecieć kilkaset metrów w dół. Już to kiedyś zrobił i nie wyszło mu to na dobre.  
— Czasy się zmieniły, staruszku. — u progu tarasu stanął Tony, który świecił się jak psu jaja. Nikt z czwórki nie mógł rozpoznać czy to był pot, czy może krem z filtrem. Wszyscy jednocześnie przenieśli wzrok na czerwone bokserki, na których przodzie pisało "WŁASNOŚĆ PEPPER". Agentka Romanoff cicho parsknęła śmiechem, poprawiając ramiączko od swojego czarnego biustonosza.  
— Będę ci musiała takie załatwić. — rzuciła cicho do Clinta, puszczając oczko.  
— A ty co, przyszedłeś się opalać? Nie powinieneś naprawiać klimatyzacji? — warknął Barnes, pozbywając się resztek przepiórczego jaja ze stopy. Stark wzruszył ramionami, poprawił okulary i slalomem ominął pozostałe jajka smażone przez Wdowę i Hawkeye. Powoli usiadł na krześle, krzywiąc się w bólu przez wysoką temperaturę plastiku.  
— Mam swoich ludzi. Ja mam dzisiaj wolne. — dodał, biorąc głęboki wdech powietrza, które zawierało pewnie więcej śladów popromiennych niż ta ich zdrowa, źródlana woda.  
— A szlag by was wszystkich trafił. — rzucił Barnes, schodząc z tarasu. Temperatura w środku była niższa o jakieś trzy stopnie Cejlusza, co i tak nie robiło mu żadnej różnicy. Gdzie podziała się jego cudowna zima? Dlaczego muszą istnieć inne pory roku?  
Nie miał zielonego pojęcia, co ze sobą zrobić. Wiedział dobrze, że prędzej czy później albo się ugotuje, albo wyschnie na papier ścierny,przed którym ostrzegały te opętane, przerośnięte płody. Postanowił poradzić się swojego najlepszego przyjaciela. Szybko czmychnął do jego pokoju, po czym zapukał kilka razy. Nikt nie odpowiadał. Słyszał jedynie cichą muzykę, która dochodziła ze środka. Może coś mu się stało? Zasłabł? Ugotował się? WYSCHNĄŁ NA PAPIER ŚCIERNY? Bucky nie mógł pozwolić, żeby Rogersowi coś się stało. Szybkim ruchem otworzył drzwi, wskakując do środka. Nie uwierzył własnym oczom. Przed ogromnym lustrem stał Steve w pięknej, delikatnej sukience z logo jego tarczy na przodzie. Nowa kolekcja American Apparel, 10$. Wyglądał olśniewająco. I ten ponętny dekolt. Bucky aż się zapowietrzył, łapiąc ściany, która tym razem do czegoś się przydała.  
— Fuck yeah, America! — szepnął do siebie zadowolony Steve, kiwając głową na swój widok w lustrze. Dopiero po kilkunastu sekundach zorientował się, że za jego plecami umierał Bucky, który dostał chyba dwa zawały i jeden wylew na jego widok.  
— Jasna cholera, Bucky, co ty tutaj robisz?! — wrzasnął, podbiegając do przyjaciela. Cieniutka, stuprocentowa bawełna delikatnie powiewała podczas tego długiego sprintu. Bucky widział wszystko w spowolnionym tempie. Rogers biegnący przez łąkę kwiatów, jak piękna, radosna nimfa.  
— Myślałem, że coś ci się stało... Nie odpowiadałeś... Ja pierdole... — wysapał, łapiąc się za głowę. To był zbyt cudowny widok jak na jego oczy. Steve pomógł mu wstać, kciukiem ocierając wodospady potu, które lały się z czoła przyjaciela. Barnes zmierzył Kapitana wzrokiem od góry do dołu, od dołu do góry i uniósł jedną brew ku górze.  
— No co? — zapytał onieśmielony Człowiek Flaga, rumieniąc się.  
— Nic. Wyglądasz cudownie. — szepnął Barnes, powoli wkładając swoją metalową rękę pod rozkloszowany dół sukienki. Palcem wskazującym i kciukiem złapał skrawek jego slipów, po czym jednym ruchem zrzucił je z towarzysza. Nie chciał być zbyt wolny. Postanowił, że zrobi to szybko. W końcu nie lubił powolnego działania. Bucky delikatnie chwycił orła, który siedział pod sukienką. Nagle Steve odskoczył jak poparzony. Bo był. Metalowa ręka Barnesa była tak piekielnie rozgrzana, że członek Kapitana mało co się nie zapalił. Typowe Amerykańce. Tylko pochodnie by palili.  
— Kurwa mać, Bucky, dzwoń po pogotowie, zaraz Żyda wysram, szybko! — wrzasnął, biegnąć w wielkim rozkroku to łazienki. W czasie kiedy Steve oblewał swój skarb zimną wodą, Bukcy pobiegł do całej reszty najszybciej jak tylko potrafił. Kiedy zobaczył Starka, od razu się na niego rzucił, łapiąc za ramiona. Tony zaczął krzyczeć i upadł na podłogę, łapiąc się za prawe ramię, na którym odbity był czerwony ślad metalowej dłoni Barnesa.  
— Ty cholerny wynalazku HYDRY! Na czorta ci ta pierdolona, metalowa ręka?! Przecież to nawet nie higieniczne! — wrzeszczał między spazmami bólu. Barnes zaczął potwornie panikować. Aż miał ochotę znów spaść kilkaset metrów w dół. Zakrył swoją twarz dłońmi, po czym sam wrzasnął jak opętany i upadł na kolana.  
— PIERDOLONA RĘKA! PIERDOLONA HYDRA! JEBAĆ HYDRĘ! — krzyczał, wachlując swoją twarz normalną dłonią.  
Natasza i Clint odtransportowali pechową trójkę do najbliższego szpitala. Wszyscy leżeli w tej samej sali. Byli tak naćpani lekami przeciwbólowymi, że nawet nie pamiętali imienia swoich matek. W recepcji nawet nie było żadnego szumu ani zdziwienia. To wszystko po ostatnim incydencie, który miał miejsce w zimie. Ku wielkiej uciesze dyżur miał ten sam lekarz, który zajął się bohaterami pół roku temu.  
— Panie doktorze, pana ulubieni pacjenci znów wśród nas. — rzuciła do niego pielęgniarka, nie odrywając wzroku do swojej papierkowej roboty. Mężczyzna zamarł w bezruchu, stojąc tak bite trzy minuty i wpatrując się w nicość.  
— Rzucam tą robotę, przysięgam. — szepnął pod nosem, kręcąc głową. Niechętnie udał się do sali, w której leżała cała trójka. Natasza widząc doktora od razu poderwała się z krzesła, szturchając śpiącego Clinta. Lekarz od razy wybuchnął śmiechem, widząc trzech poszkodowanych. Miotał się na lewo i prawo w spazmach rozpaczy i przerażającego śmiechu. Agentka Romanoff przymrużyła oczy i wpatrywała się w czerwoną twarz mężczyzny, który prawdopodobnie zaraz wypluje płuca ze śmiechu. Już zdążyły mu popękać żyłki w oczach. Ciekawe co będzie dalej.  
— Czym ja sobie kurwa zasłużyłem na to wszystko, ja nie wiem. — odparł, łapiąc się za głowę. Wdowa machnęła ręką i ponownie usiadła, dając sobie z tym wszystkim spokój. Lekarz nabazgrał coś na kartce, przykleił każdemu z pacjentów do łóżka, po czym wyszedł, ocierając łzy śmiechu.  
Tydzień później cała trójka wróciła do Stark Tower. Na szczęście oparzenia nie były aż tak groźne i wystarczy używać jednej maści, aby zaczerwienienie zniknęło. Klimatyzacja została w końcu naprawiona, więc wszyscy żyli sobie spokojnie w przyjemnym chłodzie. Tylko jedna osoba została niespokojna. Bucky. Było mu przykro z powodu tego, co się wydarzyło, więc postanowił to jakoś wynagrodzić Rogersowi i Starkowi.  
Wyszedł ze swojego pokoju z samego rana, a wrócił dopiero późnym wieczorem. Targał ze sobą tonę reklamówek. Był cały zgrzany i spocony, jednak nie miał innego wyjścia. Musiał im to wynagrodzić.  
Zawołał Kapitana i Iron Mana do swojego pokoju. Kiedy tylko przyszli, usadził ich wygodnie na fotelach, po czym wręczył milion reklamówek, w których były ciuchy z ich podobiznami.  
— O mój Boże, czy to te nowe sukienki z kolekcji American Apparel z moim logo, a nawet twarzą? — jęknął podekscytowany Steve, roniąc patriotyczną łzę szczęścia. Tony wyglądał na równie podekscytowanego widząc T-shirty ze swoją twarzą i napisem "NAJWIĘKSZY PLAYBOY ŚWIATA". Została jeszcze jedna, pełna reklamówka. Winter Soldier podał ją towarzyszom, uśmiechając się radośnie. W środku było ponad trzydzieści par czarnych bokserek, na których przodzie widniał napis "WŁASNOŚĆ BARNESA". Bucky zabawnie poruszył brwiami, spoglądając na mężczyzn. Ci tylko przełknęli ślinę, spoglądając na siebie wymownie.  
— No i Hydra. — odparł Tony, zakładając bokserki na twarz.


End file.
